


Three Seasons

by Smaug



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaug/pseuds/Smaug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman's burdens are lessened after her recent divorce when a pair of Elves unexpectedly show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Seasons

She awoke slowly that late autumn morning to the sound of a soft tenor singing in a language she did not know. She thought at first that she must still be dreaming, and then her eyes hazily lit upon the source of the song. The poised Elf seated at her well-used writing desk was already staring at her; a gentle smile played on his lips. He was humming now instead of singing, but the tune still transfixed her. "Good morning, beautiful dreamer, you slept well I trust?" he asked.

"Mmm, yes," she said, trying to wipe the last traces of sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing? If I may ask."

He held up a document and said, "Trying to understand this ledger."

She smiled, suppressing a laugh, and replied, "That's to help me figure out my expenses weekly, monthly and annually. I know such things must seem trite to an Elf, but they're a fact of life for men and women."

Now it was his turn to suppress a chuckle. "I know what an expense sheet is, but where are your earnings? I can't seem to find them listed," he said.

"Oh, hell, bookkeeping was my husband's forte. I've managed quite well these years without him and his bloody carcasses smelling up the place," she responded. Seeing his quizzical look, she explained, "This wasn't always just a farm; he used to run a trap line in the winter. I could barely abide it; I guess I always felt sorry for the little creatures. Silly twit, aren't I? Well the last I heard he was living somewhere down in Gondor with some bloodthirsty bitch who shared his passion for killing beavers and little red foxes." She pulled the chamber pot from beneath the bed and spat into it as if her ex-husband's memory had filled her mouth with bile.

"Gondor is quite a ways from Nanduhirion," began Erestor. "Sorry, I mean… Dimrill Dale," he finished, remembering the Westron name for the valley in which she lived.

She noticed he had begun the boiling water for their tea and Glorfindel's coffee. She knew he had few domestic skills and was quietly pleased with his efforts. "I don't suppose you brought in the eggs?" she queried.

"But of course I did," he said, holding up the wooden tray which bore brown-shelled treasures, with evident pride in his achievement.

"Well, the further away the arsehole is from me, the better, but I don't want to discuss my wretched ex-husband. I know it sounds terrible, but I really am glad he ran off."

Erestor continued to softly sing as she prepared their breakfast and looked out the nearest window. Glorfindel was chopping fire-wood just outside. The Elves had been with her only a short time, but she had already observed their apparent lack of perspiration, so she was rather sure he had no need to tie back his long blond hair or remove his tunic other than to impress her with his wiry physique. She was suitably impressed.

That night while Glorfindel hunted, Erestor sought to show the woman they both wanted that although he didn't posses the warrior's more rustic skills, he also possessed useful talents. She purred smoothly as he moved his middle fingers in a circular motion on her temples. He stood behind the large upholstered chair in which she sat. Other than the bed it was the most luxurious furnishing in the modest thatch-roofed cottage. She wore only a dressing gown and he wore little more than that. His hands moved down to her neck, and then the muscles that joined neck to shoulders, and finally to her shoulders. She loosened the sash of her robe in order to pull the silken material off her shoulders and expose the naked flesh to his agile fingers.

Erestor now enjoyed a deep view of her cleavage. He felt a stirring in his loin cloth as he continued his ministrations. After some time, he came around to the front of the chair and sat down before her. She regarded him with half-closed eyes, then smiled slightly and extended her feet to him. He gently removed her house shoes and proceeded to rub her toes, arches and heels at great length. Erestor then took her right ankle in his left hand and raised her leg so that he could begin pampering it. Her legs were silky-smooth and beautifully shaped and he was now fully aroused.

Just then Erestor's Elven ears picked up the sound of Glorfindel's light tread fast approaching the cottage. Erestor's annoyance must have been obvious to the woman as she inquired if his friendly rival was returning from the hunt. "Yes," said Erestor with obvious irritation "The interloper!"

"Well, you just continue right on doing what you're doing," she said in a stern but playful voice.

Glorfindel now stood in doorway, a freshly slain young buck over his shoulders. "What are you staring at, golden boy?" she asked and before he could answer she added: "Set the deer on the table, wash up and then join Erestor on the floor. I have two legs to be tended to, one for each of you!" Glorfindel's eyes widened and he hurried to comply with her demand.

She comfortably spread her legs apart so that each Elf could perform his sensual task without disturbing the other. Glorfindel cradled her left leg and after briefly noting Erestor's technique began to copy it. They massaged her calves, kneading the muscles while stroking the shins. She sunk lower in the chair, giving the Elves access to her upper legs. They had to get up on their knees in order to properly massage her thighs. Glorfindel first took her firm outer thigh in both his strong hands and after a generous amount of time moved one hand to the softer inner thigh. Erestor mirrored him with her right leg.

Both Elves had their eyes firmly fixed on the dark expanse directly between the lovely limbs they were doting on. Her robe was now almost completely off and they could clearly see the soft curls of her pubic hair. Glorfindel could feel the corners of his mouth begin to moisten; he swallowed hard to keep from drooling. His eyes moved up her torso and he saw that her breasts were still partly hidden by what little of her gown she was still wearing. For some reason, the fact that her bosom was half shielded from his eyes while her crotch was exposed aroused him more than if she were fully nude.

Erestor felt her cool hand upon his warm face and looked up to see her knowing smile. She cupped the chin of each Elf and then ran her fingers through the long silken hair on each of their heads. "Why, thank you fellows! That was quite relaxing… at least for me," she teased.

"But... but, we haven't gotten to your… back, yet!" Erestor pleaded. Glorfindel nodded in agreement (which made the handsome warrior look quite childlike, she mused to herself).

"Oh, you've both been wonderful, but I need to get to sleep now," she said, rising from her chair and pulling on her robe as she did so. As she sauntered to her bed, she looked over one shoulder and said coyly, "Since you're both so eager to rub me down, perhaps we'll have to make this a nightly occurrence."

~~~

When the snows fell that year, the Elves discovered that although they were quite comfortable bathing in the wintry waters of the Nimrodel (after all, Elves are resistant to cold and never get very dirty anyway), their lady required regular indoor bathing with waters heated on the hearth. She stood in a large metal basin a foot deep and two and a half feet in diameter. She had purchased it years ago from a traveling merchant who claimed it came all the way from Far Harad. Erestor, who knew a thing or two about the different cultures of Middle-earth, confirmed this. The Elves had prepared a cauldron and several cooking pots full of warm water. When all was in readiness, she handed her robe to Glorfindel who placed it over the back of a chair. As he did this, the other Elf slowly poured a ewer's worth of water over her head and back. Then Erestor refilled his ewer and emptied its contents over her breasts and belly. Glorfindel then took two cakes of Elven-made soap from a nearby table and handed one to Erestor, who began to ever so carefully work it into her hair, while Glorfindel had the more enviable job of lathering up her bosom.

Since there was the potential for a lot of water getting splashed about, the lady insisted that both Elves be fully as nude as she while they bathed her. As Glorfindel took each breast in hand and tenderly spread rich, creamy soap over the smooth skin, his phallus thickened and began to rise. He felt her shudder as he caressed her areolas and an audible moan escaped her lips as he took her nipples between thumb and forefinger.

Erestor found he had to keep her from slipping backward as a result of Glorfindel's attentions. After washing her back, he rested his hands on her waist and stared at the beautiful fullness of her buttocks and as he did so, he too found himself becoming rigid. When Glorfindel knelt to wash her hips, Erestor did the same with regard to her bottom. He lathered both cheeks and when her bum was completely slick with soap, he spread them apart. Erestor gasped involuntarily when he beheld her sweet rosebud of an anus. He washed this area with special care. Needless to say, he was now fully erect.

Meanwhile in front, Glorfindel watched, mesmerized as she slowly, deliberately poured water between her labial lips, her fingers working the cleansing liquid into her opening and then out again. He didn't notice but his mouth was hanging open with desire and his penis could get no harder. She let him lightly soap her bush and felt his fingers trembling with his want for her.

She stood with her hands on her hips, watching as the Elves finished shaving her legs, and washing her feet. When they were done with this, she had them pour the last of the clean water over her body, rinsing her off, but leaving her wet. "Alright then," she said, "you'd better start licking this water off before I catch cold!" As expected, they eagerly complied. Glorfindel was especially thorough with the area under her breasts and in her navel. Observing that a great deal of water had collected in her pubic hairs, he combed them with his mouth, sucking out every last drop.

She now had one Elf kneeling before her and another directly behind. She took in a deep breath and then instructed them to orally worship her vulva and anus simultaneously. She placed a hand on each of their heads to steady herself while Glorfindel took one of her legs in each of his hands, bracing her up as he kissed her clitoris. Meanwhile, Erestor parted her buttocks and lazily teased her puckered asshole with the tip of his tongue. After several minutes of this, they raised the intensity; Glorfindel rhythmically licking her clit while working two fingers upward into the mouth of her vagina; Erestor covering her rump-hole with his mouth and sucking at it and poking its center with his tongue.

When she felt herself building to a climax, she took Glorfindel's head in both hands, covering the lower half of his face with her sweet nectar. When she'd finished, she pulled his head back and observed the look of rapture on his face, then she looked lower and noticed that while his prick was dripping, he hadn't yet come. While she was cumming on Glorfindel's face she simultaneously tightened her butt-cheeks up and squeezed Erestor's face in her fanny. He was delighted. She then had each Elf lay on opposite sides of her on her bed and proceeded to take one thick, veiny cock in each hand, stroking lightly. She started slowly, but as the Elves began to produce natural lubrication, she picked up the pace going faster, faster, faster…until Glorfindel, who'd been in her right hand shot the largest load she'd ever seen all over his belly and her hand. Then she turned to Erestor, taking the head of his cock into her mouth, while continuing to stroke with her left hand. She pulled her mouth away just in time for him to deposit an even larger amount of ejaculate than Glorfindel's. "You've been saving up!" she observed.

~~~

Several months later she watched the spring thaw coming to the valley outside her window and mused that the Elves would soon be leaving to return to their home in fabled Rivendell. She knew that by Elven law and custom neither could have vaginal intercourse with her or that Elf would be bound to her till the end of her life and she could never be with the other in any way. And, they admitted, it was the habit of this duo to winter with a different woman as often as their lord would let them get away from the Last Homely House. Still, they knew how to say a proper goodbye, she thought as she looked down at Erestor hungrily performing cunnilingus on her as she sat on the bare muscled back of Glorfindel who was on his hands and knees forming a living bench for her.

-End-


End file.
